Disclosed is a transistor component, in one embodiment a transistor component that is controllable using a junction effect.
Transistor components that are controllable using a junction effect are, for example, junction FETs (FET=FIELD EFFECT TRANSISTOR) or JFETs (JFET=JUNCTION FET) or MESFETs (MESFET=METAL SEMICONDUCTOR FET). These components each include a source and a drain terminal that are connected to a source zone and a drain zone and form load path terminals, and a gate terminal as a control terminal. The gate terminal serves for controlling a junction zone between the drain and the source terminal, and therefore serves for controlling the conduction behavior of the component. For controlling the junction zone a JFET includes a pn-junction between the gate terminal and the source zone, and a MESFET includes a Schottky junction between the gate terminal and the source zone for controlling this junction zone.
A power transistor component includes a drift zone between the source zone and the drain zone, the drift zone being doped lower than the source zone and the drain zone and, at blocking component, serves for absorbing a blocking voltage that is applied to the component. For blocking the component a control voltage (drive voltage) is applied between the gate terminal and the source terminal, this control voltage being selected such that the junction zone completely pinches off a conducting channel between the source zone and the drain zone.
In such transistor component that are controllable using a junction effect a blocking voltage applied to the component may influence the control voltage that is necessary for blocking the component, where with increasing blocking voltage the control voltage necessary for blocking the component increases.